the_frankensteinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Monster (Charles Stanton Ogle)
The Monster, portrayed by Charles Stanton Ogle, is the earliest known portrayal of The Monster on film. Ogle appeared as The Monster in the 1910 film Frankenstein, ''created by the Edison Corporation. Frankenstein 1910 In the film Frankenstein (1910), The Monster is created when Frankenstein pours various liquids into a chemical vat, and then locking the vat behind a large metal door. We then see a skeletal form emerge from the vat and quickly assemble. Frankenstein is appaled by his evil creation as flees the room as it reaches out from behind the door. Frankenstein becomes ill after the shock of seeing the creature. After recovering, Frankenstein's wedding approaches, and sitting in his library one day he glances to the mirror, and sees The Monster walking in to his room. In fear that his bride should learn the truth, he it to conceal itself behind a curtain. The Monster is jealous of anyone to come in contact with its creator, including his bride to be. Before the bride leaves the room, she gives Frankenstein a rose. The Monster, in a jealous rage, snatched the rose from him, and in the process, sees its own reflection in the mirror. The Monster, horrified, exits the room. Ir returns on Frankenstein's wedding night, searching for his new wife. Frankenstein, not seeing it as it entered the house, hears a shriek from the room of his wife, who runs up to him and collapses at his feet in fear. The Monster then overpowers Frankenstein and leaves the house. Then, qouting the original plot description: ''When Frankenstein's love for his bride has attained full strength and freedom from impurity, it will have such an effect upon his mind that the monster will not exist. The monster, broken down by his unsuccessful attempts to be with his creator, enters the room, stands before a large mirror and holds out his arms entreatingly. Gradually, the real monster fades away, leaving only the image in the mirror. A moment later Frankenstein himself enters. As he stands directly before the mirror he sees the image of the monster reflected instead of his own. Gradually, however, under the effect of love and his better nature, the monster's image fades and Frankenstein sees himself in his young manhood in the mirror. His bride joins him, and the film ends with their embrace, Frankenstein's mind now being relieved of the awful horror and weight it has been laboring under for so long Appearance Charles Stanton Ogle's Monster, being the earliest film portayal of the character, is understandably quite ridiculous in comparison to the original novel, and all early illustrations. However, Ogle's Monster is quite reminiscent of the stage portrayal of The Monster by T.P. Cooke. Noting the wild hair and large hands, Ogle's Monster is extremely unsimilar to Mary Shelley's Monster in both appearances and character. Character The character of Ogle's Monster is nearly the opposite of Shelley's Monster. Instead of being vengeful towards its creator, it cannot live without him, and is jealous of any he shows more affection towards than itself. Category:Portayals of The Monster Category:Characters Category:Frankenstein (1910)